It's too Cliché
by TheSupernova
Summary: Ok I suck at summaries but anyway. TimonxOC. Kila is a young meerkat with an overprotective sister. Can she and Timon overcome the challenges of love? or will their love fall apart. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Kila

Hi everyone! this is the first chapter of my new lion king fanfic. I know, I'm supposed to be fininshing Tigress' family, but I am watching the lion king and I just couldn't help it. (") PENGUINS! Also, this is a fic about TimonXOC. Don't like, don't read. I won't update unless you review.

Timon's POV

"I'm telling you Pumbaa" I said "If we were lions then we'd both have girls by now."

"Gee, I don't know Timon. What makes you say that?" asked Pumbaa

"Well Pumbaa, it's simple. Simba and Kovu both got girls, and they're both lions." I replied

"Well Timon, there are a lot more lions in the pridelands than there are warthogs or meerkats."

"Pumba, don't be ridiculous, that can't be it. Wait, maybe it's because there are more lions than warthogs or meerkats! yes, that must be why"

"Well, that is what I tried to tell you Timon." Said Pumbaa, but I wasn't listening. I was already thinking about my briliant realisation. If only we could find more meerkats. And warthogs, I suppose. But that was stupid, there weren't any other meerkat colonies in the pridelands.

"Hey guys."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pumbaa and I both screamed

"Relax guys it's just me, Nala."

"Right" I said "I knew that."

"Hi Nala." said Pumbaa

"Listen, can you guys do me a favour?" Asked Nala

"Of course Nala." Pumbaa replied

"Yeah sure." I said "What do you want us to do?"

"Well, it's about Simba. He keeps sneaking off in the middle of the night, and I don't know where he's going"

"And you want us to follow him?" I asked

"Yes." she said "I would do it myself, but he would probably notice me."

"I don't know Nala" said Pumbaa "I feel kind of guilty about spying on him."

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa Pumbaa." I said "Don't think of it as spying. Think of it as...observing."

"So you'll do it?" asked Nala

"Of course, you can count on us, right Pumbaa?"

"Well, ok. If you will i will Timon" he replied.

"Great, thanks guys." said Nala "I have to go, the lionesses are hunting soon." and with that she ran off towards Pride rock. We started back towards pride rock at a slower pace, before I said

" well Pumbaa, I guess tonight we'll be following Simba."  
>"Timon, if we're going to be up all night, shouuldn't we get some sleep now?" by now we had reached our den at Pride rock<p>

"Nonsense Pumbaa, we don't need to-Hey, we should get some sleep now Pumbaa, otherwise we're going to fall asleep." Pumbaa, giving up on correcting me, said

"Yes Timon, that's a good idea."

"You see Pumbaa, that's why I am the brains of this operation. Now you go ahead and sleep, I'll keep watch and wake you when Simba is leaving."

"Ok, goodnight Timon."

Later that night

I was running through a field, filled with all kinds of bugs. Crispy, soft and even the cream filled kind. I grabbed a leaf, and started piling bugs onto it. I sat down on the grass and ppicked out a big, juicy grub. Just as I was about to eat it, it opened it's mouth and said

"Wake up Timon, Wake up."

"What?" I said

"WAKE UP!" screamed the bug. I suddenly founf myself face to face with Pumbaa.

"Oh good, you're awake Timon." he said, backing off a little.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's the big idea? waking me up in the middle of a perfect dream!"

"I just thought that I should wake you up, since Simba is leaving."

"Well why didn't you say so buddy, come on we've got some...observing to do." I said, climbing onto his back.

30 Minutes later

We followed Simba for about half an hour, before we came to the border between the pride lands and the outlands.

"Timon" Pumbaa whispered to me "I don't think we should go any further."

"Nonsense Pumbaa. Noone is going to attack us in the middle of the night." I said.

"Well, if you say so Timon." Pumbaa replied reluctantly. We followed Simba for another hour or so, always keeping a good 100 yards behind him. We were hiding in a bush, because he had turned his head, probably becaused he heard us.

"Come on Pumbaa" I said "I don't think he saw us."

"Oh no, he didn't" said a voice behind us "But we did" I turned to look behind me, only to see a trio of hyenas striding towards us.

"AAAAAAAH RUN PUMBAA RUN!" I yelled. Pumbaa took off, out of the bushes and into the open. If Simba hadn't heard us by now, then he would definetley see us. Just as I thought this, I heard a mighty roar behind us, turning to find Simba fighting the hyenas. The three of them turned and ran almost as soon as the fight began, leaving only Simba.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well, what happened was.." I began, but wass interrupted by Pumbaa

"Nala sent us to spy on you! please don't hurt me!" Pumbaa said. Simba sighed before saying

"Well, I guess she was just worried about me. Anyway, if I told you to go back and forget thsi ever happened, you would probably just follow me again, right?" Pumbaa and I both nodded

"Well then you might as well come with me." Simba said

Another 30 minutes later

By now we has been walking for about two hours, and had come to the other side of the outlands

"Hey Simba" Said Pumbaa

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just wondering, how did you know that the outlands ended. Everyone else thinks that they go on forever!" Pumbaa asked.

"Well Pumbaa I know because I know someone from the other side."

"Oh yeah, who would that be?" I asked, but I didn't get a reply, as Simba was running off towards someone in the distance. Only seconds later Pumbaa began running after him, not quite fast enough to catch up. By the time we had gotten close, I could make out a smaller figure behind the first. We got close enough to see that the figure in front was a lioness. She had fur almost exactly the same colour as Simba's, and her face looked quite similar as well. By now Simba had reached her, and the two nuzzled affectionately. Was Simba cheating on Nala? No, he couldn't be, he wouldn't have let us come if he was. My thoughts were interrupted ny the lioness when she noticed us and asked

"Hey Simba, who are they?"

"Oh, right. Lissy, this is Timon and Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa, this is Lissy, my sister."

"Well, hi." Said the lioness

"Please to make your aquaintance." Said Pumbaa

"Wait, wait, wait! Since when did you have a sister?" I questioned

"Well..." Said Simba, trailing off

"Let me tell them." Said the lioness "I was born before Simba. When Scar found out that I was to be heir to the throne, he took me and dumped me in the outlands so that he could be king. When Simba was born everyone just forgot about me. I was only three days old when it happened."

"yeah, well what kind of a name is Lissy anyway?" I asked

"Well that's not my real name, my real name is Lisimba. Simba was named after me."

"Oh, right. Well, that's what I'm gonna call you."

"Uh lissy" Said a voice from behind the lioness. Two meerkats jumped off the warthog and walked up to her. They looked to be sisters, the older one with short, light brown hair around her face, the younger with slightly darker hair flowing down to her waist. They both had light coloured fur as well. "Why are we all here?" said the older one

"Who are you?" Pumbaa asked the warthog.

"I'm Jenny! It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied

"Well I'm Pumbaa, and the pleasure's all mine."

"Lissy?" said the older meerkat again.

"Well Salena, we are here because Simba has been helping me to bring food back to our land." Lisimba replied

"Simba" I asked "Why do you need to help them hunt? She looks more than capable."  
>"Well Timon, their land has been suffering a drought recently, and they haven't been able to find enough food."<p>

"Come on Lissy, we should go hunt now."

"Ok Simba" she replied "And the rest of you should stay here, you'll be safer if you stay together." The two of them ran off to hunt, and soon the rest of us were talking. At least, four of us were. I was listening to Jenny talking about their land, when I realised the younger meerkat was gone. I jumped off Pumba's back, and began looking around for her. I soon found her sitting on a log by a small water hole. I walked up behind her and said

"Hey, what's up?" I startled her som uch she slipped, and almost fell, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." she said timidly, sitting back down on the log.

"Well, we were never properly introduced. I'm Timon." I said, sitting down beside her.

"It's nice to meet you Timon, my name's Kila."

"Why aren't you over there with the rest of us?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me

"I didn't feel like listening to my sister tell some exaggerated story that I've heard a thousand times."

"Yeah, she seems a bit..." I trailed off, not sure how to describe her. Luckily, Kila finished my sentence for me

"Bold?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant." I said. The two of us started talking, swapping stories and arguing over the best kind of bug. We were still arguing when suddenly, the clouds overhead parte to reveal a full moon. Kila noticed this and looked up

"Wow, I've never seen the moon that big. It looks beautiful from here."

I looked over at her, and couldn't help nut notice the way they moonlight seemed to make her fur glow. She looked and me and noticed I was staring at her

"What?" she asked, a little defensively.

"Nothing, I was just...Never mind."

"Ok then..." She said, sounding confused "We should probably go back, Lissy and Simba will probably be back soon."

"Yeah, we should." I said, jumping down from the log. She jumped and landed in front of me, but slipped and fell backwards. I caught her, but ended up falling myself. We both burst out laughing, aftr all, it was pretty funny. I got up and held out my paw to her, and she grabbed it and I pulled her up. We both saw each other and cracked up laughing again, as we realised that we had fallen into a puddle of mud.  
>"Well that went well." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me, before turnign back to the water hole.<p>

"I'm going to wash off, and I suggest you might want to as well."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I agreed. We sat down by the edge of the water and washed off all the mud. As we were doing this, I asked her

"Why did you come with Lissy tonight?"

"Well, Kody, that's her son, asked us to follow her and find out where she was getting all the food from. What about you? Why were you with Simba?"

"Well Nala, his mate, asked us to follow and see where he was going. I guess she was worried abbout him." By this time, we were both clean, but as we stood to leave I tripped, and fell face first into the water. I surfaced, and saw Kila laughing hysterically at me. I shot her an annoyed look before I got an idea

"Hey, can you help me out?" I asked, holding out my paw to her

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that. You'll just drag me in." Damn, she was smart.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to do THIS!" I said, grabbing her ankle and pulling her in.

"HEY!" she yelled "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"That" I said calmy "was for laughing at me. She glared at me before getting out of the water.

"Will you help me out now?" I asked. She laughed before replying

"Oh all right, not like I can get more soaked." and held out a paw to me. I took it and she pulled me up.

"Thanks Kila." I said. We began walking back, and I realized I was still holding her paw. I smiled at this. I had to let go of her paw to climb over the log we had been sitting on earlier, but as soon as I was at the top I grabbed her paw again and pulled her up. We both jumped off the log, this time making sure to avoid the mud, but she still managed to trip over. I caught her and lifted her up, bringing her closer to me. We both stopped laughing, staring into each others eyes. Slowly, we moved closer, so close our lips almost met. I could feel my heart beating wildly, I could only imagine she felt the same. I slowly pressed my lips to hers. I felt her tense up, but slowly she began to relax, and soon she was returning the kiss. At that moment everything else melted away. I don't know how long it was before Kila jerked back. I was about to protest when

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SISTER?" I looked behind Kila to see Salena holding her arm. She must have been the one who pulled her away. Salena took a step towards me, so close I could feel her breath

"Stay away from my sister." She hissed at me. "Come on Kila, Lissy and Simba have returned, we are leaving." She pulled her sister away, but not before Kila could look back at me. I could see that she was upset, but I couldn't figure out who she was upset at. Me for kissing her, or Salena for dragging her away. I heard her sister say to her

"You have to stay away from him Kila." before they walked out of earshot. I walked back out to where Pumbaa and Simba were, and climbed onto Pumbaa's back. Simba took off running, and Pumbaa followed after him. I fell asleep while we were riding back, I didn't wake up until morning. I didn't even remember gping back to the den. All I remember is dreaming of Kila.

Please review? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I know that it seems like I just love giving everyone sisters, but I just had to make sure you guys knew that Simba wasn't cheating on Nala, and I couldn't think of any other reason why Scar would have dumped her in the outlands unless she was heir to the throne. Anyway, sorry this took so long!**

**Kila's POV**

"you shouldn't have let him do that Kila." my sister was scolding me. "You know it was a bad idea." We had been travelling for almost two hours and all Salena had done was scold me. It was just one kiss! what's the big deal.

"Are we almost back yet?" I asked, desperate to get away from my sister.

"yeah, just a few more minutes." Lissy replied. As soon as we got back I said

"I'm going to bed." and that's exactly what I did. of course there was a small problem. Selana and I shared a den. Just as soon as I laid down in my bed, she entered the room and went straight to her bed. There was a few minutes of silence, and I was just drifting off to sleep when

"You _really _shouldn't have done that Kila." Of course she wasn't going to just let it go. "I mean really, what were you thinking? You should never have let him do it." She went on like this for the next 10 mintues before I got fed up and yelled

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP? I didn't _let _him do it!" Of course she took this the wrong way

"you mean he forced himself on you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" I protested.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just meant that..." I trailed off, not entirely sure _what_ I meant. "I meant that we both kissed. I wanted it just as much as he did." I then lay down on my bed, facing away from her, and tried to sleep. Of course she wouldn't let me, continuing to talk and scold me. Eventually I just couldn't take it anymore, and walked out of the den. Selena got up to follow me, but I ran, losing her in the maze of our burrow. When I was sure she was gone, I climbed out onto the surface. It was almost morning by now, and the sun was just rising. I sat down on a rock, watching the sunrise. I tried to focus, but I couldn't stop my thoughts from wandering back to Timon. I thought about where he was, what he was doing, what he was thinking...It was ridiculous. I had become completely obsessed with someone I had only met once. I soon foud myself yawning, and remembered that I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Figuring I would have to face Salena sooner or later, I decided I should just get it done with. Sighing, I trudged back to the den, and was delighted to find Salena was fast asleep. I settled back into my bed, and soon drifted off into a light, restless sleep.

**Noones POV **

The next morning Timon woke to a very hot day in Africa. Grabbing a few bugs to eat for breakfast, he started heading towards one of the many water holes at the oasis. After a quick dip to cool down, Timon stretched out over a rock to dry off, grabbing whatever bugs crawled by.

After a while, he saw Pumbaa heading towards him. Stretching, he sat up, waiting for his friend to reach him.

"Hi Timon!" He said, sounding rather happy about something.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Nothing much. So where's Simba?"

"He went to tell Nala about the other lions." Pumbaa replied, looking rather excited

"Ah good for him."

"They're going to come live here."

At this Timon chocked on a grub, and fell of the rock he'd been sitting on.

"Living here? In the Pridelands?"

"Well yeah. They haven't got any food, but we have lots here. And speaking of food, I'm gonna go get some lunch."

"Well, I've already eaten. See ya." Timon said, waving as Pumbaa left.

He hadn't really stayed behind because he'd already eaten. Timon never turned down a meal, but he was thinking about something. If the other lions were going to be moving to the Pridelands, didn't that mean that the other meerkat colony might be moving as well? With that thought in mind, Timon set of to find Simba.

**Ok, it's short, but at least it's a chapter, right?**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to the Oasis

**So...I'm back! I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't been around for so many months! I hope anyone who will still read this can forgive me! I've had a lot going on and I've had to deal with it all. But now I. Am. BACK!**

**Kila's POV  
><strong>It was a very hot day in Africa, made worse by the fact that we were travelling through the Outlands. There was no water anywhere and Lissy said it would be hours before we reached the Pridelands at this rate.

I was sitting on Lissy's back with Salena. All of the meerkats were riding on lions to speed up the journey. Salena had been talking for what seemed like the entire journey about something or other. Even though I wasn't listening it was really starting to irritate me. Still, it was better than her lecturing me about Timon.

Timon. I'd thought about him a lot in the past couple of days. I couldn't wait to see him again, but I was also dreading it. I know it's confusing, but that's just my life. I wanted so badly to see Timon again, but Salena was completely against it.

After what we've been through, I understand why. I know Salena seems overprotective, but she's really just looking out for me. We've both lost a lot in our life, and Salena doesn't want to see me get hurt. I know Timon won't hurt me, but saying no to Salena is hard. Maybe if she was just my sister, but she practically raised me after our parent's...accident.

"Kila? Are you even listening?" Salena said suddenly, distracting me from my thoughts.  
>"Salena please, I really want to sleep we were up so early." It wasn't a complete lie, I was tired. Salena had insisted we were up early so we could be ready on time.<br>"Ok, you can rest. I'm going to go find someone to talk to." Salena jumped off Lissy's back and onto the lion's next to us.

I decided I probably should try to sleep, since I'd told Salena I was going to. Besides, I was tired and once we got to Pride rock, Lissy told me that all the meerkats would have to travel even further to get to where we would be living.

I laid down on Lissy's back, resting my head on her neck. Truth be told I was exhausted, and it wasn't long before I was asleep.

**No one's POV**

It was about midday and still there wasn't any sign of the new pride. Every lion on Pride rock was waiting for them to arrive.

Once Simba had told Nala about his sister she'd been mad, but not because he'd kept it from her. Nala had insisted that he invite his sister's pride to the Pridelands, since they had more than enough food.

And now less than a week later they were arriving. Timon and Pumbaa were also waiting for the other lions, because almost everyone at the oasis had agreed instantly to let the other meerkat colony live there.

"Simba why did we have to be here so early? I could have been sleeping or, more importantly, eating!" Timon said impatiently. He seemed more impatient than normal today, but Simba decided not to mention it.

"Because Timon we don't know when they're going to arrive."  
>"Oh boy I hope they're here soon. I'm so excited Timon!" Pumbaa said;<br>"If they're not here soon I'll-" Timon was cut off when another lion yelled  
>"I see them!"<p>

Excited murmurs broke out over Pride rock. By the time Simba and Nala followed by Timon and Pumbaa had reached the bottom of Pride rock the new pride was already there.

**Kila's POV**

"Kila! Kila wake up!" I was shaken awake roughly by Salena.  
>"What?" I said, more than a little annoyed at being woken up.<br>"We're here." Salena announced.

All my anger dissapeared as I was suddenly awake. I climbed up to Lissy's head to get a better view, and saw something amazing. Right in front of me was a massive rock, with caves all over it. There was a whole pride of lions looking down at us, and I couldn't help but be just a little bit scared.

While I was staring at the huge rock and all the lions, Lissy began talking to Simba. I looked over to them and saw another lion, and the warthog I'd met in the Outlands. I couldn't remember his name, but I wasn't worried about that. No, I wasn't thinking about anything as because I'd just seen Timon.

I slid back down Lissy's neck before he could see me. I wasn't hiding, I was just...waiting. I was distracted for a moment when Lissy turned and began talking to all the meerkats.

"OK, all the meerkats need to go with Timon and Pumbaa." She pointed towards them when she said it "They're going to take you to your new home.

Salena was immeadiately at my side, pulling me up.

"Come on Kila, we have to hurry if we want to be there by sundown."

I wanted to move slower just to annoy Salena, but she did have a point. I'd been asleep for a long time and the sun was already sinking towards the horizon fast. If we wanted to get to wherever we were going before dark we'd have to move fast.

"Come on, Jenny offered to carry us. I don't want you going near that Timon." Salena said, practically dragging me to our warthog friend.

I was a bit upset that Salena wouldn't even let me go near Timon, but at least she couldn't keep me away from him forever. If we were going to live together that would be virtually impossible. Fortunately-for me-there was a flaw in Salena's plan. Jenny wanted to talk to the other warthog, whose name I soon remembered was Pumbaa. And Timon was sitting on Pumbaa's back.

Of course this made my sister absoloutely furious, and she did a terrible job of hiding it. She kept talking to me to try and distract me from Timon, but whenever she got absorbed in whatever she was talking about I would sneak glances at Timon. She caught me a few times and scolded me and eventually I gave up.

We travelled for about an hour, and soon a jungle came into sight. It was a bit confusing, a jungle in the middle of the desert, but I didn't think about it. In fact, we were heading right towards the jungle. I remember Lissy telling me that we wouldn't be living in tunnels anymore, but I didn't expect anything like this.

The closer we got, the more excited I became. Even Salena stopped talking for once. Suddenly, we all stopped moving in front of what looked like a curtain of vines. Timon stood up on Pumbaa's back to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, welcome to our Oasis!" He said, pulling aside the vines to reveal an incredible oasis. There were mountains rising up in the distance and waterfalls pouring down from incredible heights. There were hills covered in trees and plants extending past the mountains and in every direction.

Timon sat back down and Pumbaa led everyone down to the meerkat's colony. Once we got there things got confusing. The meerkats who lived there all rushed in to meet us, and as Salena started talking to another meerkat I saw my chance. I slipped away from her to find Timon. I was going to get an earful for it later, but I supposed it was worth it.

"Kila!" I heard someone calling me and turned around  
>"Timon!" He was right behind me.<br>"So, do you want the grand tour of the oasis?"

**So, what do you think? Bit short but at least I'm writing again!**


	4. Chapter 4 Amazing!

**Hey readers, got another chapter all ready for you. Thankyou to LadyFfion fo being my first reviewer since I came back. Well, I'll stop wasting your time and get onto the story!**

**Timon's POV**

I'd almost finished showing Kila around the colony. We hadn't seen her sister yet, which I was kind of glad about. I didn't want to deal with that.

"This place is amazing!" Kila said, still completely in shock about the oasis.  
>"Want to see another amazing place?" I asked<br>"Yeah I'd-" She was cut off suddenly  
>"Kila?" A voice called from nearby<br>"That's Salena. I'd better go now, but I still want to see that amazing place alright?"  
>"Alright." I agreed, watching her go.<p>

**Kila's POV**

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Salena demanded.  
>"Sorry. I was just looking around that's all. This place is incredible." I said, not mentioning that I was looking around with Timon.<br>"Well as long as you weren't with Timon."  
>"I may have...talked to him." I said, not wanting to tell her the whole truth<br>"Kila I want you to stay away from him. Now, I'm not going to talk anymore about it, I've got to show you our new homes."  
>"Homes?" I asked, not sure I'd heard her right.<br>"Yes. I'm sorry but I wasn't fast enough to get us a place together, but we'll be living right next door to each other."  
>"That's ok, I know you tried." I said sincerely. Inside I was elated, I didn't think I could stand hearing her going on about Timon every night.<br>"Well, we really should be going there now, it's getting dark." I looked up at the sky, and noticed she was right. I guess I'd been to busy with Timon to notice.

I followed Salena a short way to a group of huts built out of hardened clay. It might not sound like much, but its a big step up from living underground. There were small openings in the front of each one that accted as doorways. A few had windows in the front of them, others didn't.

The huts were arranged in a large circle, and Salena led me over to one on the far side.

"This one's yours," Salena pointed to one "And that one's mine." She pointed to one next to it.  
>"Ok, well I think I'll go to sleep now, it's been a long day."<br>"Goodnight Kila." She said, giving me a quick hug  
>"Night sis'" I said, returning the hug.<p>

I walked into the hut and found it largely empty. There was a small shelf carved into the far wall near a small bed on the ground. I laid down on it, and was surprised that it was actually quite comfortable. With everything that'd happened that day I fell asleep quickly.

It was early when I woke up, but I decided not to waste any time. I looked outside and saw that there were a lot of others up already. I walked over to Salena's home, and looked inside. To my delight, Salena was still asleep. I didn't want to have to deal with her again.

Now all I had to do was find Timon. That was when I realised I had no idea where he would be. I looked around for him, searched the crowd, and saw him walking right towards me. He hadn't seen me yet, but he was looking around.

"Timon!" I called, grabbing his attention  
>"Hey, I've been looking for you!" He said<br>"I noticed. I live just over there." I said, pointing to my home.  
>"Ready to see that amazing place?" He asked<br>"Of course."

Timon grinned and led me towards the forest. We walked for a while before the ground started to slope upwards

"Timon where are we going?" I asked  
>"It's not far."<br>"You didn't answer my question." I complained, but kept following Timon anyway.

The ground got a lot steeper, and roots and rocks began to cover the path.

"Do you even know where you're going?"  
>"You think I dragged you all the way out here for fun?"<p>

Before I could answer my foot got caught on a tree root. I tried to pull it free, and succeeded, but I started falling backwards

"TIMON!" I screamed, looking back at the steep drop behind me. I shut my eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but I never did. I opened one eye and looked behind me. I'd stopped falling. I looked up and saw Timon had grabbed my paw and saved me.

"You alright?" He asked, worried  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. You saved me." I said, still trying to believe it myself.<br>"Well I wasn't about to let you fall, was I?"  
>"Guess not."<br>"We're almost there now."

We kept walking, but Timon didn't let go of my hand. He'd been right though, we were close. We only walked for another few minutes before we stopped.

Thre wasn't anything special about where we'd stopped. It was a small clearing hidden by the trees around it. There was a small pool of water to the side of clearing, and a curtain of vines like the one I'd seen when we first arrived at the oasis.

"Ok, why'd you bring me here? I thought we were going somewhere amazing."  
>"You haven't seen the view yet." Timon said, moving the vines aside.<p>

I gasped as I saw what was behind the vines. They hid a view of the oasis that was even more amazing than when I'd first seen it. The mountains and waterfall were much closer and we were so high up. I realised we were on top of a cliff, and that beyond the vines was a sheer drop.

"This is incredible! How did you find this place?" I asked, still looking out over the oasis  
>"It's a long story."<br>"And I've got a lot of time." I replied, sitting down near the edge of the cliff.  
>"Alright I'll tell you the story, but I bet you won't believe me."<br>"Why not?" I asked, curious what could have led Timon here that I wouldn't believe.  
>"Remember Simba? Well me and Pumbaa raised him right here in the Oasis." Timon explained<br>"I believe you."  
>"What? Why?" He asked, shocked.<br>"Well you are friends with him."  
>"True. Well anyway, I was trying to find a place to hide from him one day, just a place he couldn't bother me, and found this."<br>"Does anyone else know about this place?" I asked  
>"No, I kept it secret. My own place."<br>"Our place now." I pointed out.

We just sat there for a while, looking over the oasis. Timon slid his arm around my waist, and I let my head rest on his shoulder. I could see the colony far below, and all the other meerkats. It would have been perfect, if I hadn't known that one of those meerkats were Salena, and that she was probably looking for me.

"Timon"  
>"Yes?" I turned to face him<br>"Thankyou, for showing me this."

Timon didn't reply, instead he pulled me closer, so close our noses were almost touching. This time I moved forward, putting my lips to his. For a second he didn't react, and I was scared he would reject me, but then he returned the kiss, bringing me even closer. This time Salena wasn't there to pull me away, and when the kiss ended I stayed close to Timon.

I wanted to be with Timon more than anything, but Salena was my sister. I couldn't just betray her, but I knew that she would never listen. Not with everything that'd happened to her. As if he was reading my thoughts, Timon spoke

"Why doesn't your sister like me?"  
>"It's not just you, it's nearly everyone." I explained sadly, remembering what'd happened when I was a pup<br>"Yeah but why?"  
>"I'll make you a deal, since I should go back to Salena now. You show me something else amazing tomorrow and I'll tell you."<br>"Ok, but if you want to see something really amazing, you've got to wait 'till tomorrow night."  
>"Alright, let's go back then."<p>

We walked back to the colony, Timon still holding my paw. And for once, I wasn't worried about Salena.

**So, are all of you ready to learn about Kila's past? Remember, reviews are like sugar. They make me type faster!**


	5. Chapter 5 Stargazing

**Hey to all my lovely readers! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Also, I've been doing this story mainly from Kila's POV, so if there's someone else you want me to focus on let me know! Thankyou to Leader Of Sky Clan for your review!**

**Kila's POV**

I'd just said goodbye to Timon and was heading back to my home. I wasn't ready to tell Salena where I'd been yet. I knew that would only lead to an argument. I was going to wait until after tomorrow night, then at least Timon might understand.

Like I thought, Salena was waiting for me when I got back.  
>"Where have you been? You've been gone all day." Salena said<br>"I've just been out looking around. You don't have to keep track of me you know." I said, rolling my eyes.  
>"I'm just looking out for you Kila." She said.<br>"I know." I said  
>"You know, we've barely spent any time together since we got here. Why don't we do something together?" Salena suggested.<br>"Well, it's getting late, why don't we spend tomorrow together." I suggested  
>"Good idea. Well, goodnight."<br>"Night Salena."

We both headed inside, it had gotten dark while we'd been talking. But tonight, I just couldn't sleep. There were just too many things to think about at once. I wanted to be with Timon, but I didn't want to upset Salena. Confronting her about it would be unforgivable in her eyes, since we'd agreed never to talk about it.

Eventually I got tired and fell into a light, fitful sleep. I spent the next day with Salena, and it was great. Almost normal, except for that voice in the back of my head telling me it couldn't last. Telling me I couldn't have Salena _and _Timon. And for once I believed it, believed I could only have one.

That night, after Salena had gone to bed I was waiting for Timon. I was going to tell him why Salena was so protective of me. Before I could think about it more Timon walked in.

"Ready?" He asked  
>"Yeah, of course." I replied "But it better not be as far as yesterday."<br>"It's a lot closer than that."

We were only walking for a few minutes before we came to a small clearing, but the ground was steep making it tiring work. At the edge of the clearing was a cliff, offering another stunning view of the oasis.

"You've already shown me the view." I said  
>"That's not what you're here to see."<br>"Then what is?" I asked  
>"Look at the sky."<br>"Alright." I said, looking up.

I gasped as I saw what Timon had wanted to show me. The sky was filled with more stars than I'd ever seen in my life.

"That's incredible."

Timon was lying on his back, looking at the sky, so I did the same. I laid down next to him on the soft grass.

"I kept up my end of the deal." Timon said, breaking the silence.  
>"Well, then it's only fair I do the same." Timon squeezed my paw comfortingly, and I began my story.<p>

_"Mummy, do you have to go today?" A young Kila asked "You said you would play with me."  
>"Yes Kila, your father and I are on the digging team. They need us to help with the new tunnels." Her mother explained.<br>"Don't worry Kila, your sister will be here soon." Her father added._

_Kila hugged both her parents before they left, and Salena arrived shortly after. Salena was playing with Kila, when suddenly a loud crash echoed through the tunnels._

_"Sissy, what was that?" Kila asked, suddenly very scared.  
>"I'm sure it was nothing Kila." Salena assured her young sister, trying to keep the nervous tone from her voice.<br>"Can we go see?" Asked Kila  
>"Oh alright, I suppose there's no stopping you is there?" In answer Kila crossed her arms and shook her head.<em>

_The two meerkats stepped out of their den, and into chaos. Confused meerkats were standing around, shouting for family or whispering rumours. Others were all rushing in one direction, clearly aware of what'd happened._

_"Let's follow them sissy!" Kila said  
>"Let's." Salena agreed<em>

_The sisters followed the other meerkats, getting closer and closer to the new tunnels that their parents had gone to work on. Salena knew this, but Kila was younger and didn't know the layout of the tunnels yet._

_Salena kept hoping that the meerkats would change course, but they didn't. Eventually they ended up at the new tunnels...or what was left of them._

_"Sissy, where are we?" Kila asked curiously  
>"Kila, these are the tunnels that mummy and daddy went to work on today."<em>

_Salena watched as the expression on her sister's face turned from fear, to shock, to horror. Kila ran to the front of the large crowd that'd gathered there, but there was nothing she could do._

_"What happened?" Salena asked someone when she cought up to her sister  
>"Complete collapse of the tunnels."<br>"What about...our parents were in there." Salena asked, dreading the answer.  
>"Then I'm very sorry." The meerkat replied solemly.<em>

"I-I'm sorry. I know how it feels." Timon said  
>"You do?" I asked<br>"I lost my dad."  
>"Yeah, well that's not all. Salena's my older sister. When this happened, she was married. She was even expecting pups." I took a deep breath and continued<p>

_Left orphaned, Kila moved in with Salena and her husband Bakari. Both sister's still grieved their parents, but Salena took it a lot harder. Eventually, Bakari couldn't cope. He left her for Hana, another woman, even though Salena was pregnant. After that, Bakari and Hana left the colony without warning. Nobody's seen them since._

_And then there were Salena pups. Two, both stillborn. _

"After that, Salena made me swear never to mention it again."

By now there were tears streaming down my face. Timon wrapped his arms around mee, and he held me until I stopped. He didn't let go of me afterwards, instead I put my arms around him and we went back to staring at the stars.

"I can't talk to her about this Timon, she'll hate me. Besided it's not like she listens."  
>"It'll be ok. She can't stop us from being together." Timon said<br>"But she can, because she's my only family and I can't lose her."  
>"We'll figure this out."<br>"Yeah. We will." I tried to believe it, but it was hard.

We slept in that clearing, underneath the stars. But I still had a desicion to make. Because no matter what Timon said, there was still that voice in my head. And it was still talking me, taunting me. Telling me to make a choice.

Telling me to choose Salena or Timon.

**If you liked it, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontation

**OK, here I am with another chapter. Hope you guys are all enjoying the story. I just went back from holidays today so I might take a bit longer to update. Don't worry though, I'll keep writing! Thanks to Leader Of Sky Clan for another awesome review!  
>*Edit* I reuploaded this after I realised the ending had been cut off.<strong>

**Salena's POV**

It was mid-morning, and already Kila was gone. How am I supposed to look after her if she keeps running off like this? I know Kila thinks she can take care of her self, but I'm just looking out for her. She's my little sister I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

I don't trust Timon. Ever since she met him Kila has been running off and ignoring me. She's infatuated with him. I keep trying to tell her it won't end well , but Kila just won't listen. I'm afraid she's going to get her heart broken.

"Salena, what are you doing?" I turned and found Kila behind me  
>"Where have you been?" I asked<br>"What are you doing outside my house?" She questioned without answering me  
>"I've been waiting for you!" I exclaimed<br>"I was just out getting some breakfast." She explained, and I was instantly relieved.  
>"Well, as long as you weren't with Timon."<br>"Of course not. Anyway, I was just going for a walk." She said, turning to leave.  
>"Ok, bye Kila." I said, waving as she left.<p>

I know it seems like I'm being overprotective or paranoid, but I'm really just looking out for her. After all, I know what it feels like to get your heart broken. I know I can't force her to stay away from him, but I can at least try to make her listen.

**Kila's POV**

After I left Timon to go home, I found Salena waiting outside my house. It was all getting too difficult. When I was with Salena, I just felt guilty about not telling her. When I was with Timon I just worried that Salena would find out.

At least I'd been honest with her about one thing. I was going for a walk. I needed time alone to think about things because, as unlikely as I was to find one, I was still looking for a way to please Salena and Timon.

I walked back up to the spot Timon had shown me on my second day at the oasis. Everything I could think of would either upset Salena, or end up seperating me and Timon. All I was doing was making myself depressed. It really was going to come down to who I would choose, Salena or Timon.

But how could I make that decision? Salena was more than just my sister. She raised me, everything she did was just trying to protect me. Salena was the only family I had and she'd been hurt to badly to let someone else into her life. If I did something that hurt her, then she'd suffer far worse than me. She'd be left alone, and that would never change.

But Timon...I was in love with him. I might not have realised it then, but I did know that I couldn't go back to life without him. In only a few days he'd showed me amazing things, incredible things. Without him my colony wouldn't even be here. Timon, he wasn't like any meerkat I'd ever met. But I knew that without each other, we'd both be left empty. We'd leave a void in each other that nobody could fill.

How could I choose between family and love? One look at the sun told me I didn't have time to think about it. It was getting dark and Salena was probably looking for me already. I'd spent a whole day thinking about this and I hadn't achieved anything.

Walking back to the colony, I still couldn't stop thinking about it. My head was telling me to stay with Salena, and stop her from getting hurt. My heart was telling me to stay with Timon because I didn't think I could live without him. Whatever I did I was going to end up hurt.

**Kila's POV**

By now I was getting really worried. I hadn't seen Kila all day, and I had no idea where she was. I'd spent most of the day looking for her, and it'd left me no timeat all to think about what I was going to say when I found her.

Kila couldn't keep doing this. Timon was going to hurt her, I couldn't let that happen. I'd lived through that and I would never let it happen to Kila if there was anything I could do about it. Kila would listen to me, because I wouldn't give her any choice.

Just then, I saw Kila walking back into the colony. She wasn't with Timon, so that was something. At least I could talk to her alone.

"Kila," I said, walking over to her "I need to talk to you."  
>"Sure, what about?" She asked<br>"Timon." I said bluntly  
>"Oh. I need to talk to you as well." She replied quietly "Let's go inside."<br>Once we were inside my home there was an akwards silence. Neither of us wanted to start talking first.  
>"Kila, you have to stop seeing him. You're going to get hurt." <p>

**Kila's POV**

"Salena, listen to me, give me a chance!" I begged before she could start another lecture.  
>"Ok, I'm listening." She said, folding her arms across her chest.<br>"I just want a chance to be with him Salena. I know you think that its not going to work out, but please!" I was really begging now, desperate to make her understand.  
>"It won't work out Kila, I'm just trying to protect you!"<br>"NO!" I yelled "It won't be like it was for you, I know it won't!"

Once I'd said it I wanted to take it back. Salena looked shocked, furious and completely crushed at the same time. I couldn't bear to look at her, I did the only thing I could do. I ran.


	7. Chapter 7 Hiding

**Hey guys, another chapter! Sorry the last one was so short, but school work's been driving me mad lately _ Anyway, this is The. Last. Chapter! Don't worry though, I'm already planning a sequel. Would anyone read it?**

**Kila's POV**

Where was I running? I had no idea. All I knew was that I had to get away. Away from Salena, away from Timon, away from everything. If I stayed at the colony I was going to lose my mind. I didn't stop running until I felt as though I would collapse.

I wanted to keep going, I wanted to get further away, but I'd run too far already. If I kept going I really would collapse. I'd stopped besides a stream, probably being fed by one of the waterfalls. I let myself fall against a rock, breathing heavily. My whole body ached from running so far, just staying awake took so much effort. I couldn't think straight, for that matter I couldn't _see _straight. Before I knew what was happening I'd blacked out.

**Salena's POV**

As soon as Kila'd left I started crying,I couldn't believe she'd mentioned _it_. I knew Kila'd run away, it wasn't the first time she'd done it. I'd never find her, not if she didn't want to be, so there was no reason I should look. If Kila wasn't going to listen to me then I wasn't going to do anything.

**~Two days later~**

Kila was still gone. It'd been two days, and still she wasn't back. Maybe I should've been worried, but I knew she'd be okay. Last time she ran away she was gone for two weeks, hiding inside the tunnels. She was just a pup then, but when she came back she was fine. Since then everytime things got too much for her she'd run off. It was just her way of dealing with things.

I was still angry with her, but not as much as before. She still shouldn't have mentioned it, but if she ran off then things must have been pretty bad. I'd already forgiven her, even if I was still upset. Now the only thing I had to do was wait for Kila to come back.

"Do you know where Kila is?" Well so much for that plan. I looked up to see Timon standing in my door way.  
>"No. And I wouldn't tell you even if I did." I replied<br>"I haven't seen her in two days. Do you have any idea where she is?" I was starting to get annoyed.  
>"I already told you I don't. And you haven't seen her in two days because she's run off."<br>"She's gone? And you're just sitting here?" He sounded shocked  
>"Ok you know what? if you knew Kila at all then you might know that this is completely normal. She'll come back."<br>"If you really cared you'd be out looking for her." Timon said, running out of my home.

What he said, it couldn't be true. Could it? Was that how Kila saw me? Maybe she really did think I didn't care. But I did, all I wanted to do was protect her. Could Timon really be right? If he was, maybe he wasn't as bad as I'd thought. Maybe Kila really could be happy with him.

"Timon, wait!" I called, running after him.  
>"I'm going to find Kila." He said, ignoring me.<br>"So am I."  
>"You're not coming with me." He replied<br>"Ok then, so how do you plan on finding her?" He froze, thinking about it "Let me help, I grew up with this, I know how she thinks." I pleaded.  
>"Fine. So how do we find her?" He asked<br>"Just follow me." I replied, walking further into the oasis.

**Kila's POV**

I'd been gone two days. Timon would look for me, but he wouldn't find me. Salena could find me, but she'd never look. She wouldn't worry either. The first time I'd run off I was gone for two weeks. I hid inside our colony's tunnels, and no one ever found me, they never could. Only because I'd never told them about my secret tunnels. I would've gone back by now, but I had a plan.

That first time I'd run off, Salena had everyone in the colony looking for me, but I just hid inside an old tunnel. Since then I'd run off heaps of times, and not once had anyone found me.

It was a really hot day, and so I'd jumped in the stream to cool off. Afterwards I'd climbed up a really tall tree, just in case someone came looking for me. I was sitting up there, staring at the clouds, when I heard voices below.

"So where is she?" That was Timon.  
>"Somewhere along this stream. Kila's smart, she always stays near water." And that was Salena.<p>

Timon and Salena were working together to find me. I laid on my stomach on the branch I was on and looked down at them.

"Can we take a break yet? We've been walking all day and its so hot." Salena said  
>"We have to find her." Timon insisted.<br>"Timon, the first time Kila ran away she was gone for two weeks. Then one day, she just appeared back, completely fine. She'll be ok for a few more hours." Salena assured him. I couldn't believe she'd said it though, I didn't know she thought I could take care of myself.  
>"Ok, we'll rest." Timon said. Timon sat down, his back against the trunk of the tree I was in. Salena took a drink from the river, before sitting down next to him.<p>

"Kila told me why you're so protective of her." Timon said. I flinched, waiting for Salena to react, but she didn't, at least not like I thought she would.  
>"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. Anyone who'd come out here to find her wouldn't do anything like that." Salena said, bringing one knee up to her chest.<br>"Yeah well, I've made mistakes too." Timon replied, but Salena was just staring off into space.  
>"She'd come back if she could see this, see us working together."<p>

Now was as good a time as any. I jumped from the branch into the deep stream, soaking Timon and Salena in the process. When I surfaced and walked out of the stream, both were looking at me like they wanted to kill me and hug me at the same time. The sight was so hilarious I couldn't help laughing.

"What's so funny?" They both demanded  
>"You're soaked! And you look like you want to murder me and hug me at the same time. Do you know how funny that is?" I said between bursts of laughter. They both looked at each other before their murderous looks dissolved and they started laughing.<p>

After that we walked back to the oasis together, me and Timon hand in hand. I never told them about my plan, because it'd worked. I knew that Timon would look for me, and I also knew the only person who could find me was Salena. So, I resolved to not go back to the colony until they came looking for me, together.

In the end I listened to my heart, and got everything I wanted. Timon and Salena. And that voice in my head that was telling me I had to choose? Well I chose to ignore it.

**~Fin~**


End file.
